fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Funtime Foxy
:Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Foxy (disambiguation). Or are you looking for Funtime Foxy's Custom Night variant? Lolbit? Funtime Foxy is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is a Funtime redesign of the Classic Foxy from the first game. Appearance Funtime Foxy's appearance share few similarities with Foxy and Mangle, most notably its pink and white color scheme and the fact that it is a fox animatronic. They both also have very sharp teeth, unlike most of the others. However, unlike Foxy and Mangle it is in a completely repaired form (prior to the ending in which it gets scooped). Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts, all of which capable of movement; the first split runs directly down the center of its face with the second running through the center of its eyes, segmenting its face into four different parts in addition to its immobile lower jaw. Its facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle, most notably in its lipstick and its yellowish-orange eyes. Funtime Foxy, however has pink circles on its cheeks as opposed to the red of Mangle's. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. It also has three tufts of fur on its head. Funtime Foxy's body design resembles a suit or a tux. It has a pink snout with three small purple dots and a smallish black nose, and pink inside its ears, around its eyes, and at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks, a red bow tie and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Similarly to Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of its chest. Funtime Foxy stands at a height of 5.9 ft and weighs 290 lbs. Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy will always be seen in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, it will be shocked twice before returning back to its stage. ---- In Night 3, the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes at Funtime Foxy too many or not enough times, it will jumpscare the player, resulting in a game over. At the end of Night 3, Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player and instantly start Night 4. ---- The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics, it is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. ---- Funtime Foxy returns once again the Custom Night in CAM 07. It initially appears behind the curtains, which are similar to the Pirate's Cove curtains from the first game. Funtime Foxy goes through five stages similar to foxy's from the 1st game before running to the Private Room similar to Foxy.The only difference is that Funtime Foxy attacks the player from the right not from the left like Foxy. The first stage is not showing at all. The second stage is peeking from behind the curtains. The third stage is emerging from the curtains. The fourth stage is fully out of the curtains and looking at the camera (You can see Funtime Foxy's eyes are different from its' previous stages and also its' jumpscare.). The fifth stage is not in the camera feed at all. If you shut the door when you see Funtime Foxy not in the camera feed, then shut the right door (Preferably the third stage on harder difficulties) before it jumpscares you. When you see the curtains fully closed again or when the player hears Funtime Foxy is already done banging the door, it is safe to open the door. Funtime Foxy does this in a very similar fashion to Foxy from the first game. ---- Jumpscare Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare Sound: WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Quotes "Try the light, let’s see what Funtime Foxy is up to."- HandUnit (Night 1) "Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated."- HandUnit (Night 3) "Funtime Foxy has already been here today."- Ennard/Circus Baby (Night 5) Trivia *Funtime Foxy, along with Circus Baby and Funtime Lolbit are the only characters from the game to debut in FNaF World. **However, Funtime Foxy in FNaF World looks very different then the one in Sister Location. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of them are questioned which gender they are, as in Funtime Foxy is described a female, on night three, by the HandUnit three times, as male by the Angsty Teen one time and, on night one, by the HandUnit one time. **On the Custom Night Menu, Funtime Foxy appears on the Ladies' Night o''ption, but when you scroll over Funtime Foxy's image, the instructions on how to fend him off states, "Funtime Foxy will gradually emerge from '''his' curtain." **In FNaF World, Funtime Foxy's design is based on what Mangle was before it was destroyed by the kids and left in disrepair. ***Additionaly, Phantom Mangle's loading screen dialogue in FNaF World can state, "Because 'he '''needed to be weirder," and it can also be, "Because '''she '''needed to be weirder." It is currently thought to be a 50/50 chance of how it loads. **Also, both of their roles within their respective communities involve participating with children. *Scott said on his Steam post that Funtime Foxy's jumpscare was considered the worst scare from one of his games as Funtime Foxy scared the mess out of him while beta testing. Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *Funtime Foxy, along with Funtime Freddy, are the only animatronics designed from their original counterparts. *Funtime Foxy's behavior to twitch could be a possible reference to Foxy being out of order due to his twitchy endoskeleton in the FNaF: The Silver Eyes. *Funtime Foxy is the shortest full-sized animatronic in the game, being 5'9 (unless BidyBab, Electrobab, and Minireena are counted). *Funtime Foxy is one of the animatronics from the game not to have voice acting. The other being Minireena. **This is probably due to the fact that Scott loves trolling people using the genders of some foxes in the games. **However, it is speculated that the computer voice may actually be Funtime Foxy, since it is heard when a maintenance vent is opened or when a motion is triggered. ***The supporting fact is that Funtime Foxy is motion activated. ***Although, a fact disproving this is that the female voice says either "access granted" or "access denied" when the player tries to enter the Private Room, depending on how many stars the player has. This voice can't be Funtime Foxy, as they have already been scooped and is currently part of Ennard. *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children. *Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs. **Funtime Foxy is also Foxy's only counterpart that possesses a tail. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. *Apart from Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy is one of the only characters that came from the original Fredbear & Friend's and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria line. This is quite unusual, as in the past, Freddy has been in partnership with Bonnie, Chica, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie rather than Foxy. ** The reason for Foxy's redesign could have been inspired from the fact that the original Foxy from FNaF 2 was one of the most popular animatronics at Fredbear & Friend's and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. ***Funtime Foxy holds a strong resemblance to Foxy in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2nd Anniversary picture, but with a tail. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withereds. *It's impossible to avoid Funtime Foxy's jumpscare because it will always scare the player at the end of Night 3. *Strangely, Funtime Foxy's appearance in FNaF World has a hook, while it doesn't in SL. **There is also a lack of faceplates in the FNaF World version of Funtime Foxy. *Funtime Foxy is the second variant of Foxy not to be in some form of disrepair. *Funtime Foxy and Mangle are the only possible female versions of Foxy. *Some say Funtime Foxy and Mangle are the same design and mangle has just been taken apart,but there is no evidence to prove it. Errors * During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare the top two face plates noticeably clip through their ears. The same thing happens with Funtime Freddy, but it is less noticeable. ** This seems to only show in the jumpscare and not on the main menu probably because Funtime Foxy has its faceplates a lot more open then they seem to be able to do. * When Funtime Foxy is twitching you can see its lower body clipping into both of its legs. ** The third twitching Funtime Foxy only has its lower body clipping into the left leg. * In the trailer, Funtime Foxy's finger will clip through their body on stage. * When Funtime Foxy is twitching, Funtime Foxy seems to be missing its tail, this likely an error by Scott, or Funtime Foxy taking it off to get scooped. ** This could also be an object that is removable like Toy Chica's beak. Gallery Menu FuntimeFoxy.gif|Funtime Foxy on the Main Menu Animated. FNAFSL_Funtime_Foxy_Main_Menu.png|Funtime Foxy from the main menu screen. 408.png|The second view of Funtime Foxy in the main menu screen. 409.png|The third view of Funtime Foxy in the main menu screen. 410.png|The forth view of Funtime Foxy in the main menu screen. Funtime Foxy.gif|Funtime Foxy in the trailer, animated. Funtime Foxy.jpg|Funtime Foxy in the trailer. fnaf_sister_location_funtime_foxy_by_thatfnafgamer-da3czo7.jpg|Funtime Foxy during the trailer, brightened and recolored. Funtime_Foxy's_Full_Body.gif|Funtime Foxy on Stage at Circus Baby's Pizza World. Funtime Foxy Perform.gif|Funtime Foxy in the trailer, extended. FNAFSL Funtime Foxy Onstage.gif|Funtime Foxy in the Funtime Auditorium|link=Funtime Auditorium Lolbit.png|The Lolbit mask that replaces the Ennard mask on a rare occurance.|link=Funtime Lolbit Screen Shot 2016-10-17 at 5.35.51 PM.png|Funtime Foxy's remains. funtimefoxyblueprint.png|Funtime Foxy's blueprint. Making_Funtime_Foxy.gif|Making Funtime Foxy|link=Extras Menu Foxy.png|Funtime Foxy as they appear in the Extras Menu. funtime_foxy_purple.png|What Funtime Foxy was gonna originally look like. Funtime Foxy Endoskeleton.PNG|Funtime Foxy's whole endoskeleton, as seen in the Extras Menu. Funtime Foxy Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare. 654.png|The last frame of Funtime Foxy's jumpscare. Funtime Foxy CN Jumpscare.gif|Funtime Foxy jumpscaring the player on Custom Night. 2389.png|The Last Frame of Funtime Foxy's Jumpscare from Custom Night. Funtime Foxy in the Dark.png|Funtime Foxy in the dark. IMG_0087.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching in the dark 1 IMG_0088.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching in the dark 2 IMG_0089.gif|Funtime Foxy twitching in the dark 3 Closed.png|Funtime Foxy's Cove closed. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy peeking out from the Private Room's Pirate Cove. FuntimeCove.png|Funtime Foxy leaving the Private Room's Pirate Cove. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy about to sprint to the Private Room's Office. Gone.png|Funtime Foxy gone. PrivateCove.gif|Funtime Foxy emerging from the Private Room's Cove. Funtime Foxy's Changing Floor.gif|Funtime Foxy's Floor changing everytime it moves. Funtimefoxyimage.png|Funtime Foxy's Custom Night Image.|link=Custom Night PosterFFoxy.png|Funtime Foxy's poster as seen in the Breaker Room, saying "Party Time!" this is a possible reference to Bonnie's Poster from FNaF 1 saying the same exact thing. PosterFFoxy2.png|Funtime Foxy's poster as seen in the Primary Control Module. IMG 0198.GIF|Funtime Foxy in FNaF world. Notice that she has a hook Animatronics Category:Animatronics Category:Sister Location Category:Animal Animatronics Category:Band Members Category:Unknown Gender Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Night 1 Category:Night 2 Category:Night 3 Category:FNaF World Category:Night 5 Category:FNaF Category:Freddy and Co. Category:Funtime Frenzy Category:Girl's Night Category:Top Shelf Category:Cupcake Challenge Category:Scooped Category:Golden Freddy